


Marvel x Marvel

by ForeverInMyWorld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, Angst, Cap Widow - Freeform, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I have no regrets, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, WinterFrost - Freeform, hulkwidow - Freeform, sciencebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInMyWorld/pseuds/ForeverInMyWorld
Summary: A gathering of all the Marvel character x character things my brain has cooked up when there were other things that needed doing. Please Enjoy~





	1. Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Now we open this show with my OTP IronFrost.

Tony Stark was never a man who thought he needed the company of another person in order to be happy. Love was a concept he never believed in, just some mediocre word to explain the chemical reactions within the brain. But then again he never allowed himself to get attached, too afraid of his feelings that he instead chose to pretend as though he had none. At least until he met him that is.  
Their first meeting could hardly be considered love at first sight and their second encounter was even less romantic. But still after the smoke had cleared, when all was said and done, he was left with something other than scars. 

“You are thinking again.”   
“What?” Tony said, being pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his lover’s voice.  
“You were thinking of something.”   
“I was thinking of you.” He answered without missing a beat.  
“Do not tease me Anthony.” 

Perhaps it was those vibrant eyes that seemed to constantly glow with a mischievous glint. It could be the way silk that enveloped every word, every when there was nothing but malice in his voice. Maybe it was simply just the thrill of having a God by his side. 

“If you must know I happen to think of you a lot.” Tony stated.  
“Flattery will get you nowhere love.”   
“Who said I was trying to go anywhere? I like it just where I’m at.” He said then leaned over and gave his lover a kiss.

But for the first time, Tony Stark found that two is better than one.


	2. Tea and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you a coffee person or a tea person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these are going to be IronFrost, though I have a variety of other pairings coming as well it's just the majority of these works are going to be Tony x Loki. I would apologize but I'm not sorry.   
> So onward to more IronFrost!!

The kettle whistled and Loki poured the scolding water into his waiting tea cup as the coffee machine finished filling the ceramic mug on the other side of the kitchen.   
“I fail to understand how it is you stomach that liquid.” He sneered as he stirred sugar and milk into his tea while watching Tony grab the mug.   
“I could say the same thing about you and that crap.” Tony retorted, gesturing to the tea cup Loki held to his lips.   
Emerald eye narrowed as Loki took a satisfying sip and placed the cup back on the saucer. As he grabbed his jam smeared toast he watched Tony walk to the table with only a newspaper and his coffee.   
“You know it is unwise to skip breakfast.” Loki remarked as he joined his lover at the table.   
“First you insult my coffee and now you’re nagging my eating habits?” Tony scoffed and opened his paper, it was the only task he did without technology, “Careful Lo, you’re starting to sound like a wife.”  
Loki’s nose wrinkled, unsure of how he felt about being called a wife. He took a bite of his toast and another sip of tea, giving Tony a moment before venturing on.   
“I simply care about your health, if that makes your wife then so be it.”   
“Last time I checked tea has more caffeine than coffee.” Tony remarked from behind his paper.   
“Only the tea leaves, not steeped tea.”   
“And you use tea leaves.”   
“I am a God, such mortal things as caffeine have little effect on me.” Loki huffed then pressed on, “It is not your caffeine intake that concerns me, most mortals consume too much anyways, it is your lack of eating.”   
“Oh?” Tony said, putting his paper down so that they were staring at one another.   
“Food provides your body with energy, and it is unhealthy to go through the day without eating for the stomach acid can tear stomach lining.” Loki pointed out.  
“Since when do you know so much about human anatomy?” Tony asked curiously.   
“It is necessary.” Loki sighed as though the task of knowing about humans was bothersome, “I must take care of you and you are human therefore I must educate myself on human life.”   
“Alright fine my little mother hen, I’ll eat.” Tony grumbled as his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink at the lengths Loki went to to make sure he was alright, and plucked a piece of toast from his lover’s plate.”   
“Are you aware that tea is also healthier than coffee?” Loki pressed.  
“Not gonna happen Lo.” Tony laughed, picking up his newspaper in one hand and eating the piece of toast with the other.


	3. Love Is A Four Letter Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love requires commitment through even the worst of times.

He ignored the way people would turn their noses up at him. The venomous words they would sneer had no effect on him. Even the concerned expressions of his friends meant nothing to him. Nothing anyone did was going to change a thing.   
He loved Loki.   
It was a hard pill to swallow in the beginning. Trying to convince himself that the only thing he felt for the would-be-King was disgust and maybe a bit of pity. Tried to tell himself that the reason his heart would race whenever the God was near and the disinterest he now felt for Pepper was simply the PTSD. But after a year even he had to admit that he was just kidding himself.  
Telling Loki was a whole of story on the other hand. At first the God thought it was nothing but some unamusing joke that Thor had put him up to. Tony had nearly died, again, that day. But after pursuing Loki for three months, after all Tony Stark often got what he wanted, the God finally caved and gave Tony the chance he had been waiting for.   
Now coming home after dealing with the hustle and bustle of modern life to find Loki waiting for him was the highlight of Tony’s day. He didn’t care what others thought or said. The way those emerald eyes lit up every time Loki saw him, everything he needed to know glistening in the depths of those vibrant pools, made it all worth it.   
Love is a four letter word. So is Loki.


	4. Whispered Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted something deliciously angsty but my brain gave me this instead....

His fingers traced up and down the bare chest of his sleeping lover beside him. It was only three in the morning but as per usual he couldn’t sleep. His fingers stopped when they collided with the cold metal at the juncture where flesh met steel and he stared transfixed at the gleaming arm.  
He still blamed himself. Still held all the guilt that this beautiful man went through seventy years of torture because of him.  
He leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to each scar that marred the once flawless body of the man he adored. As he stared down at his sleeping angel he brushed stray hairs from his strong face and smiled.  
“I’m sorry I never told you I love you when I always knew I did.” Steve whispered then brushed his lips over Bucky’s before laying back down and trying to sleep once more.


	5. No Promise Of Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is always stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with my great-grandfather in mind though I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy knowing that. Oh well.

For the first time since they had met they were the exact same temperature. All the heat had left him and he now sat wrinkled and trembling, grasping as Loki’s unchanged hand with shriveled fingers. Time had altered him, turned him into a crumpled shadow of who he used to be. But Loki loved him no less, no amount of time could ever take that away.  
“Snow?” Tony murmured, turning his head to look at him.  
Loki gave his love a tender smile, reaching over to stroke the side of Tony’s aged face. He had long since answered to the name Tony had taken to calling him since the Alzheimer’s swooped in and stole away his beautiful mind.  
“I’m here darling.” He said softly, reassuringly, as if this would bring back the Tony of years past and he would not have to watch the man before him slowly wilt away.  
This seemed to be the only thing Tony needed to hear, to know that even if he couldn’t remember him the man he loved was still beside him. He turned his head and went back to staring at the stars Loki had spelled onto the ceiling and became lost in their endless patterns as he always did.  
Loki watched him with a mixture of love and sorrow, for he knew one day he would lose his precious human. It was the sad fate of mortals, that there was no promise of another day. But he would not turn away, he could not leave the man he loved with brown eyes that looked at him so lost and vulnerable. Loki would stay until Tony met his end and then he would go to meet his own demise.  
“I love you Anthony.” Loki whispered, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more tags and pairings to come as I write, though unless it is in demand I doubt I'll be doing any Thorki.


End file.
